Crime
by Merry Moca
Summary: Ce poids sur la conscience n'était jamais partit depuis ce jour. Il restait là, présent, et pourtant même s'il vivait avec n'arrivait pas à le nommer. C'était une charge sans nom, lourde à porter. Et pourtant nécessaire pour qu'il continue de vivre. Et d'avancer.


Crié de toute la force de ses jeunes poumons, le nom avait retentit longtemps parmi les pierres tombales et le silence de la nuit.

L'éclair et le rire du gros homme mystérieux qui avaient suivis n'en étaient que plus surprenants encore.

La foudre qui s'était abattus sur l'étrange squelette de fer noir avait éclairée le visage plein de larmes et d'espoir du petit garçon en face.

Une nouvelle fois, il allait pouvoir s'adresser à son père. Lui dire combien il l'aimait, combien il était heureux de vivre avec lui, et repartir ensemble comme si cette diligence n'avait jamais renversée l'adulte.

Et sous ses yeux ébahis, l'enfant vit la machine se mettre à bouger ses membres de métal de manière saccadée.

Alors que la joie illuminait les pupilles orages, l'être de fer ouvrit sa mâchoire sombre.

Et parla. Ou plutôt, hurla.

Et au-delà de la joie qui avait agitée l'enfant, il se mit à ressentir de la peur.

Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose de ce que disait la machine avec la voix de la Mana, mais il su bien vite que ce qu'il avait fait été mal.

Très mal.

Le bonhomme ventripotent éclata d'un gros rire avant d'annoncer de toute ses larges et blanches dents que l'épouvantail de ferraille devait tuer le plus petit.

D'abord réticent, l'armure s'exécuta.

Abaissant l'une de ses faux tout en maudissant son fils adoptif, il laissa dans la chair tendre de l'enfant une large cicatrice ensanglantée partant de son front jusqu'à sa joue. Plus que la plaie ouverte, s'était les mots durs de cette personne qui l'avait recueilli et élevé qui lui faisaient mal.

Abruti par la douleur, il était effondré au sol, attendant son dû. La mort. Son juste châtiment pour avoir blessé cette personne si gentille.

Mais son corps n'était pas de cet avis. Son bras gauche, ce bras qui n'avait jamais consenti à ne bouger ne serait ce que les doigts, se retrouva entouré d'une pale lumière verte.

De rouge et vaguement humain, il passa à argenté et digne d'une patte d'ours.

Des griffes acérées et immenses avaient remplacés les appendices humains.

Et ignoraient tout ordre.

L'apparition de cette main monstrueuse avait projeté le démon qu'était devenu Mana au loin. Loin d'avoir finit sa sombre action, la nouvelle extension se dirigea de son propre chef vers l'arme à terre, traînant derrière elle son porteur.

Le petit garçon reprit de sa surprise supplia autant son membre que son ancien tuteur de partir. Ce que la poupée d'acier refusa, accueillant le coup de griffe comme une mort miséricordieuse et salvatrice.

Le jeune enfant pu voir les larmes couler le long des orbites vides, en un merci silencieux. Le silence avait repris ces droits.

Il ne restait que l'enfant.

Seul, sa main redevenue « normale », il pleurait doucement. Ses larmes se mélangeaient au sang de sa blessure.

Il n'avait pas remarqué, mais ses cheveux autrefois d'un brun chaud avaient perdu toute couleur pour devenir blanc comme neige.

Les épaules agitées par des sanglots étouffés, la main gauche ramenée contre son torse comme un animal blessé, c'était ainsi que Cross Marian trouva Allen Walker.

XXX

S'il y avait bien un élément qu'appréciait Allen, en dehors de la succulente cuisine de Jerry, dans la Congrégation, c'était la forêt bordant le bâtiment.

Parfois, il y partait en ballade digestive après l'un de ses imposants repas, se dégourdissant les membres dans une douce quiétude.

Il marchait ainsi, sans but précis, admirant tout ce qui pouvait bien passer sous ses yeux émerveillés.

Quoique petit, ce bout de verdure offrait une vaste palette d'animaux et de plantes en tout genre. Un fait de l'équipe scientifique, peut être, certaines plantes semblaient plus qu'exotiques pour le climat du pays.

Au cours de ses ballades, il pouvait alors croiser bon nombre de personnes venues pour les mêmes raisons que lui : scientifiques aux cernes immenses et aux sourires avenants, traqueurs polies et sympathiques.

Mais ce jour là, il y croisa d'autres personnes.

Dont l'irascible exorciste japonais. Ce dernier, avare de tranquillité et de « tsh » agressifs contre toutes personnes qu'il n'appréciait pas, à savoir la quasi-totalité de la Congrégation, devait faire un tour autant pour se ressourcer, que pour éviter un certain duo composé d'un idiot de lapin et de Lenalee qui était bien décidé à lui peser sur le système.

Manque de chance autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, ils tombaient sur la personne qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir en peinture.

Même de loin, avec pluie, vent, tempête entre eux.

D'habitude cette rencontre, maudite depuis leur premier contact et quasi quotidienne, commençait par une simple remarque sur les actions/physique/caractère de l'autre, continuait sur des amabilités crachées à la figure, et se terminait soit par les mains, soit par l'intervention d'une tierce personne, comme Lenalee, Lenalee, ou encore Lenalee, et Komui à la limite.

Fait rare, exceptionnel, surnaturel, ils ne s'échangèrent qu'une simple œillade meurtrière. Surpris tout de même par le civisme dont faisait preuve son camarade, Allen pensa qu'il allait pleuvoir, que se simple absence d'asociabilité était un signe que le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête.

Continuant son chemin la tête tournée vers le ciel en quête d'un nuage plus noir que blanc, Allen rencontra un autre de ses camarades exorcistes.

Le gentil, doux, sage et curieux Alister Krowley.

Jamais sortit de son manoir haut perché et isolé, il comblait son insatiable soif de curiosité en admirant tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous le nez.

Aujourd'hui, c'était les fleurs. Il portait attention à de délicates fleurs blanches, toutes petites, lorsqu'il remarqua une tache blanche autre que celle des pétales.

Tout heureux de voir Allen, il lui fit de grands signes de ses mains, un sourire joyeux au visage.

Il avait beau être l'un des plus grands et des plus âgées de la bande, il se comportait souvent comme un grand enfant, toujours curieux et toujours souriant.

Tout simplement heureux. L'interpellé lui rendit son sourire, et se positionna à ses côtés. Après quelques échanges de civilités, Krowley n'étant pas encore habitué à dialoguer très longtemps sans laisser des blancs, le vampire se rappela des fleurs qu'il observait précédemment.

Il était quelques fois tête en l'air, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme, il y avait juste trop de choses pour lui à voir et à s'y intéressait qu'il perdait un peu le fil.

Par un heureux hasard, il savait que le plus jeune connaissait le langage des fleurs, il lui demanda alors ce qu'était ces fleurs immaculées.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le sourire qui avait fleurit à sa vue ne se fane en quelque chose de plus mélancolique et triste. Un soupçon de tristesse au fond des yeux, aussi, avait éclot en même temps.

« Il s'agit d'immortels, mon chère Krowley. Et ce qu'elles signifient… »

Chose rare, Allen avait pris ce phrasé anglais qu'il n'avait qu'en présence de personne importante.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de l'employer alors qu'il était avec ses amis. Moyen de protection, aurait répondu Bookman l'avisé.

Mais Krowley, tout à sa curiosité, n'avait pas saisie cette idée.

Il avait bien compris cependant qu'il avait posé une question dérangeante.

Si Miranda gaffait dans ses actions, lui brillait par sa langue plus rapide que son ombre pour poser des questions intrusives.

Alors, il attendait patiemment la réponse. Parce qu'arrivait à un tel niveau de tension, il valait mieux agir comme sur un pansement. L'enlever d'un coup sec. Et ne pas retirer la question. Cela irait peut être mieux pour le symbiotique, après.

« Elles symbolisent les regrets éternels, la douleur qui ne s'éteindra pas. »

La réponse, quoique dite d'un ton assez détaché, mis mal à l'aise le timide exorciste.

Pourquoi sentait-il qu'Allen prenait cette signification pour lui ?

Sans signes avant coureur, le plus petit repris la parole.

Avoir donné la signification de ces fleurs lui avait donné envie de continuer à parler.

« Je suis mauvais comédien, non ? Je ne peux pas jouer les joyeux là, hm ?»

Pris de cour par la question, l'auditoire ne dit rien, ce contentant d'un vague hochement de tête.

Parce que même lui qui n'avait jamais trop côtoyé les autres humains, avait deviné le soudain changement d'attitude.

Cela fit rire un peu le clown couronné, attendrit devant ce grand homme si timide.

« Ces petites fleurs qualifient ce que je ne dois jamais oublier, mon crime et ma promesse. »

Un crime gravé et causant une douleur qui ne partirait jamais, une promesse faite sur des regrets qui persistera.

Ces yeux orages se perdirent dans la voûte émeraude, alors que dans la tête d'Alyster, c'était en pleine irruption. Le doux, protecteur, et courageux Allen, commettre un crime ? Tuer des Akumas n'était pas catégorisé comme tel… Mais il avait entendu parler par Lavi que le père adoptif du jeune garçon était mort et avait été ramené sous la forme d'une de ces armes utilisées par le Compte Millénaire.

« J'ai dépassé les règles, ai payé le prix de cette faute, et doit toujours porter ce fardeau sur mes épaules. »

Sa main gauche avait instinctivement comblé le vide entre ses doigts et sa cicatrice rouge.

« Parce que c'est ce poids qui me fait avancer, et me permet de combattre. Je dois toujours marcher sur ce chemin que j'ai désiré. Même s'il est tortueux.

Et ce, sans faire de retour en arrière ou même me retourner. Sinon, je risque de me perdre. Et il m'a fallut ce crime pour pouvoir trouver ma raison de vivre. »

Pendant toute sa confession, il n'y avait que le chant des oiseaux pour musique de fond.

Et loin d'être lourd, le silence qui s'en suivit était relaxant.

Libérateur.

Parce que depuis longtemps, Allen avait cherché ces mots pour qualifier ses actes et sa volonté.

Et qu'il avait enfin réussi à les trouver. Pas pour faire la paix avec lui-même, il se sentait toujours tiraillé par ce passé houleux et cette cicatrice qui l'avait autant doté d'un don que d'une malédiction, défiguré en souvenir, mais plus serein. Son avenir, loin d'être tracé, avait une ligne de conduite.

Marcher, ne pas se retourner vers ce meurtre.

Sous les immortels, qui résumaient si bien ce qu'était cet acte, un regret et une douleur éternelle, il avait retrouvé sa motivation.

« Merci, Krowley. »

Un franc et authentique sourire s'épanouit de nouveau sur les lèvres de l'albinos, au grand étonnement de son homologue.

Qui bien vite laissa de côté ses interrogations sur ce remerciement, qu'il ne pensait pas mériter, pour rendre son visage heureux au garçon. Après tout, il n'avait qu'enlever le pansement, la blessure qu'il dissimulait était déjà bien cicatrisée.

Ils marchèrent tout deux parmi les trésors de la nature, le vampire demandant à chaque nouveauté avec des yeux tout grands ce qu'était telle ou telle espèce, au grand amusement de son compagnon de route, toutes pensées négatives exclues de leur esprit.

Pour le moment.


End file.
